


Blood Moon Magic Rituals

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: I had this idea awhile ago about Asmo bathing in the blood of humans he had killed ok the nights of the full moon in an attempt to keep the human with him forever.Obviously, it has evolved since then.
Kudos: 15





	Blood Moon Magic Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Nite: brief season 2 spoilers about blood moon

Blood Moon Rituals

The blood moon has become a popularity contest in the Devildom nowadays, but some witches and wizards who hold pacts use it for a special kind of magic. When performed correctly, a blood moon ritual can grant a human some demonic power, including an extended life span and youth. Most magic users are wary to perform it, however, due to ties to family and friends, and a general unwillingness to sacrifice some of their humanity in exchange for everlasting life as a powerful demon once they die.

Elite demons like Asmodeus have used blood moon ritual magic in an attempt to lure their human master's into a trap that usually results in the master's death. These days however, most demons who have pacts won't perform such rituals, at least not fully. But if performed correctly, upon the humans death, their soul is unable to enter the Celestial Realm. Instead it will take on a new life as a demon, usually without the memories of when it was human. Asmodeus has turned several humans in fits of passion, and keeps them locked away where others cannot have them. One of his favorite games is to go without sexual contact for weeks, and then visit them. He says it is a far more exciting form of edging, just one of the Lust King's many kinks. 

Part of the reason he doesn't enjoy turning humans anymore is because of his love for one individual and fear of losing them if he were to attempt to return to his more malicious mindset. Because of this, some demons say he has become domesticated. If a human was to willingly enter a blood ritual with him, they might be able to retain their memories, if he allowed it. The fear here, however, is they might regret the decision and might not want to stay with him. It fuels his ever present need to be loved and sought after.

Most blood rituals over the last few centuries are just demons having sex in the blood of humans. Like a whetstone to a blade, these "diet" blood rituals help to sharpen and hone demonic magic. It gives them a temporary boost of magic that fades after a couple of hours.

The rituals are fairly easy in the physical sense, the human performing it must have some amount of magical talent. They must, along with their pact demon, commit murder together, the more heinous the better (patricide, matricide, etc.) The ritual is sealed by taking in the victims blood in some manner (drinking it together, using it as sexual lubricant, injecting it, etc.) and then performing the spell. What come next depends on the strength of the human and demons bond and the strength of the humans soul. For example: Asmodeus and Solomon would be able to perform the ritual easily, thanks to their closeness, and Solomon's soul is incredibly strong for belonging to a human. However, Asmodeus would never ask Solomon to perform such a ritual with him- his love for the sorcerer outweighs his desire to own him.


End file.
